versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Rem (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World)
Rem is one of the main characters from the light novel series Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World. Background A long time ago, there existed a small village in the kingdom of Lugunica inhabited solely by Oni, human-like demons with the ability to grow horns to reach superhuman levels of power. That village was home to many prodigious warriors, but none were as peculiar as a particular set of twins. Ram and Rem were born with a single horn each, unlike all other Oni, which have two horns. The older twin, Ram, was an extremely talented and powerful magic user. Rem, however, was more on the clumsy side, always depending on her sister. One day, Rem realized that she needed to be more helpful in order to become as talented as Ram, but that didn't go very well, as she got lost in a forest when trying to find ingredients for a dish, only to be rescued by Ram. Despite her frustration and inferiority complex, Rem still loved her sister more than anything else, and she looked forward to learning more about the world with her help. But then, tragedy struck. A grim organization known as the Witch's Cult invaded Rem and Ram's village and brutally murdered all of its inhabitants, except for Rem and Ram, who were able to fight them off with their powerful magic. However, during the fight, one of the cultists sliced Ram's horn off, rendering her much weaker. Rem secretly felt joy at that moment, knowing that from that point onward, she was going to be the superior sister. Soon after the destruction of their home, the twins were taken in by an influential man known as Roswaal L. Mathers, one of the most powerful mages in Lugunica, and owner of large portions of land. The twins were allowed to stay in Roswaal's manor in exchange for them working as maids with the assistance of the chief maid, Frederica Baumann. During their time working at the Roswaal Manor, the twins were assigned to take care of Emilia, a candidate for the Lugunican crown. This alliance also lead to them meeting a strange human known as Subaru Natsuki. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level ' (Her Al Huma spell froze a large amount of water in a very short timeframe.) 'Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Wilhelm van Astrea, who can catch Theresia off-guard.) Durability: City Block Level '(Comparable to Ram, who has taken attacks from Garfiel. Garfiel has been able to damage Elsa, who survived an attack of those proportions.) 'Hax: Minor Blood Manipulation and Healing Intelligence: Average (Skilled at performing tasks as a maid, has shown to be decently skilled at fighting.) Stamina: High (Has been able to keep on fighting despite having sustained high damage.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Synesthesia:' A shared ability that allows Rem and Ram to transmit their feelings to each other. Can be used as telepathic communication. *'Magic: '''Rem can tap into her magic gate to use powerful magical attacks. She mostly uses Water and Ice magic to fight. *'Healing Magic:' A type of water magic that heals wounds. Cannot restore lost limbs, but closes wounds. *'Oni Form:' A secondary form that Rem can access due to her Oni blood. Passively absorbs all mana around her. Greatly increases her physicality. Makes her all the more ferocious. Activates automatically on a pinch. Techniques * '''Huma:' A defensive water spell. It creates a water shield that can easily stop magic projectiles. It can also be used to freeze blood and other liquids. *'El Huma:' An offensive water spell. Can be used as a contact move that instantly freezes the enemy. Can also be used to summon ice pillars from the ground. *'Al Huma:' Rem's most powerful spell. Allows her to fire ice spears as projectiles. Can freeze a maximum of 22 tons of air vapor. Equipment *'Morning Star:' A large flail that Rem wields. Has a range of several meters. Strong enough to dispatch Mabeasts with ease. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Rem's Morning Star can pierce through solid rock. *Rem sliced Subaru's leg off. *Rem casually destroys Mabeasts with her Morning Star. *Rem casually cut down multiple trees. *Rem punched a Mabeast's head off. *Rem was able to damage the White Whale with her weaker spells. Speed/Reactions *Rem blocked three knives in midair. *Rem caught Subaru in midair with her chain while he was falling at high speed. *Rem should be as fast as Elsa Granhiert, who is fast enough to break the barrier of sound. *Rem was able to keep up with Ley Batenkaitos. Durability/Endurance *Rem survived the attacks of multiple Mabeasts. *Rem tanked a fall from a cliff. *Rem kept fighting even though she had taken a knife to the shoulder. *Rem survived an explosion that destroyed a section of a forest. *Rem briefly survived after having all of her bones twisted and broken. Skill/Intelligence *Became a prodigious magic user in her childhood. *Along with her sister, became the sole survivor of the Witch Cult's massacre in their village. *Became the servant of Roswaal L. Mathers. *Taught Subaru how to do proper housework. *Rem was behind one of Subaru's multiple deaths. *Alongside Ram, Subaru, and Roswaal, defeated the Mabeasts that were attacking a village. *Was able to fend off hoards of Witch Cultists. *Aided the Army in the defeat of the White Whale, one of the strongest Mabeasts. *Fought against Ley Batenkaitos, the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony. Powerscaling Rem is one of the mid-tiers of the verse. She, as well as her sister, is capable of fighting foes like Ley Batenkaitos or Garfiel Tinsel, meaning that she should be on the same level as Elsa Granhiert, which is further supported by the fact that she has a City Block Level feat of her own. Weaknesses *Limited mana pool. If her mana runs out, she won't be able to use magic. *If she loses her horn, she won't be able to transform into her Oni form. *Can be a bit reckless when nervous or in her Oni form. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:City Block Level Category:Hypersonic Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Flail Users Category:Magic Users